I'll Wait TxA
by CaroAmy
Summary: The first of my uncommon pairings in the Sonic universe. When one decides to let go, and the other tries his best to support his love-even if she loves another. TailsxAmy


It is yet another one of those nights. The nights in which you knock on my door with a weary smile and a bag with cookies. Chocolate cookies. You say chocolate calms you down. Possible. Chocolate has the capacity to interact with brain chemistry. But right now that's irrelevant. What's relevant now is that you're once more at my doorstep at 10:00 pm asking to come in.

I wasn't expecting you. Then again, ever since I told you that you didn't need to call me every time you needed a friend, and that you could simply come over, you started appearing at my doorstep without warning. I don't mind it, though. I just hope you'll never catch me in my undergarments- or worse, with a towel. I invite you in, naturally. You take a seat on the couch. I take a seat next to you. Yet again I wonder if today is the day you'll finally cry.

It happened recently. For some reason you suddenly realized that Sonic didn't care about you the same way you care about him. I know you've been trying to grow; I know you promised yourself that you'd make Sonic respect you; I know that you still you kept your hopes high, believing he loved you and was only shy. I don't know what happened, I don't know what caused you to see this, but you did. And since then you've been telling me your worries, you've been calling me when you need to talk to a friend, and for two weeks now you've been coming over to my workshop, usually at night. But not once did you shed a tear. Your smile might falter, your hopes might extinguish, but no tear will fall.

I admire that, as I admire many other things in you, but sometimes I wish you would just cry and let out all your pain. I miss your smile; I miss your good spirits and positivity. Although I must selfishly admit that I feel somewhat happy that you are not following Sonic, it pains me to see you so down. Sometimes when I'm thinking about this I commit the most ridiculous math mistakes!

At first we say nothing. I let you sink in to the surroundings. Then you look at me and slightly smile. I smile back. I could try and hug you… if I didn't feel so shy. I'm thirteen now, four years your junior. Why I still haven't managed to hug you, I really don't know. It's not like I have trouble talking to you. We've been close for four years now. I've saved you before. I remember when I carried you back to safety from the Egg Carrier to Station Square during the whole Chaos ordeal, or when I saved you from Eggman back at Prison Island. Yet still I haven't managed to show you my affection, which has grown into something other than friendship.

I don't know if accepting these feelings were the right thing, or if I should have isolated myself until I got over them. Either way, what I feel for you is currently undeniable. And, although you clearly don't feel the same way for me, I'll keep supporting you, helping you, caring for you… and maybe one day you'll care for me too. Maybe… if you get over Sonic…

You open the cookie box. First you ask me if I want any. I politely decline. Then you take one. After examining if for a while you begin taking little bites. Patiently I wait. When you finish the first cookie you place the box on the table. Then, you surprise me by saying,

"I've been thinking about this these past two days. And only a few minutes ago I decided. That's why I came here. I decided to give up- no, not give up, but move on. It's the best for me…"

I never thought I'd hear those words. I have wanted to hear them, but never thought they'd be pronounced. I controlled my will to hug you, and simply nodded, signaling that you could carry on. You did.

"I know it's the best for me… it's about time I moved on. He was slowly tormenting me, and only now did this take full effect. I can't continue hurting myself. I should have listened to you all when you suggested me to move on. Cream, Rouge, Knuckles, even Shadow…"

I nod once more, but this time I reply as well, "you did what you thought was best. Sometimes our heart does not allow us to move on."

You seem surprised by my answer. Perhaps it sounded too much like I was talking from experience. Truth is I was. Knowing how you felt about Sonic it would have been smart to simply move on. Oh well.

"We would both know, right?"

Now I was surprised. Just what do you mean?

"Don't try to hide it Tails, I know what happened three years ago with Cream," she giggled a little.

Three years ago… when I had this little crush on the cute, female rabbit. Everyone thought we'd end up together. Thing is, she met someone at school. He was-is- alright. I easily got over it. I didn't know Amy, or anyone, knew about what I felt for her. Doesn't matter. I feel alleviated about the fact that Amy hasn't figured out what I feel about her.

"I think you're doing the right thing. If you need me, Amy, I'll always be here."

With that she burst into tears. We forgot all formalities and boundaries. Once I saw the first, fat, and salty tear unexpectedly fall down from her right emerald eye I hugged her. Just like that. I held on to her as other tears cascaded down her beautiful face.

We sat there, in silence. I dared not to say a word. Half of the reason for that was because I was afraid of saying the wrong thing. The other half, which was much stronger, was because I felt like the silence was reassuring, especially because our embrace seemed to comfort one another more than words could.

It was midnight when Amy finally calmed down. Ignoring all boundaries once more, I picked her up bridal style and carried her over to one of my guest rooms. I cautiously laid her down on the bed and covered her body with a white blanket. Before I left the room I whispered good night, and received her serene breathing as a reply.

* * *

The next morning when Tails woke up, which was rather early, he took a quick shower, put on a pair of jeans, grey socks, his sneakers, and a white button down shirt. He entered the kitchen with his unbuttoned shirt, and was surprised by Amy's presence. He had not expected her to wake up at eight in the morning. She was standing near the cupboard with a mug on her hand. Coffee was probably the contents of the mug, seeing as its intense aroma filled the small kitchen. Tails kept looking at the female, who had now acknowledged his presence and subtly observed him. Her eyes fell directly on to his exposed chest, which had a perfectly noticeable abs. Not ugly ones like Amy sometimes saw in the beach, but perfect and seemingly smooth ones. Tails, who noticed her attention to the exposed section of his body, blushed.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting to see you up so early," he apologized as he hurriedly buttoned down his shirt.

"N-no, it's alright. Thank you, for yesterday," she answered as she turned her gaze onto the ground.

The yellow fox opened the cupboard, and while doing so accidently touched Amy's arm, and took out a black mug. After closing the cupboard he filled the contents of the mug with milk. Like the pink hedgehog, he stood near the cupboard and silently drank his milk. Neither knew why they felt so awkward, but they just did. Amy finished her coffee and placed the mug in the sink. Tails quickly did the same.

"I guess I should be going…" she whispered, more to herself than to him.

"Yeah… you have a lot of free time now, since you're not chasing Sonic and all," was all he managed to reply.

"True… I think I'll get a full time job. Thank you for everything Tails. You're a great friend. I'll see you around?"

* * *

"True… I think I'll get a full time job. Thank you for everything Tails. You're a great friend. I'll see you around?"

_If only I could see you every day, but not as a friend, as something else… _I couldn't help but think this. Her head tipped slightly to the right, as if reinforcing her question. This reminded me that I had not answered.

"Sorry, I spaced out. Yeah, I'll see you around," I answered rather gloomily. She didn't seem to pick up on that though.

I walked ahead of her and opened the main door. _Like a gentleman, although she'll never notice._ She passes through me and smiles, genuinely. I can't help but smile back. As she turns to leave her hand gently brushes against my face. I cannot help but feel blood rushing into my face. Good thing she can't see my blush. Then, still with her back to me, she softly whispers,

"Please wait for only a while longer, Tails."

I stay too dumbfounded to answer. _Does she know?! How? _When I finally accept her words, and convince myself that she does not-will not- reciprocate my feelings because I'm not her type, she is already skipping down the stairs. I cannot help but smile. No matter how much I think it's impossible for her to _love _me, I cannot help but dream.

Maybe someday she'll come over and I'll finally confess my feelings. Maybe then she'll be skipping towards my door and not away from it. Until then, all I can do is dream…

"Please Tails, wait for me only for a while longer," I hear her yell. Immediately I look up and see a pink silhouette down the hill. Once more I smile. It's amazing how that hedgehog is capable of warming my heart.

So I turn back, close the door, and lay down on the couch. I have this pathetic smile plastered on to my face, but I don't care. I'll wait. Trust me Amy, I'll wait.

* * *

The first story of my Sonic pairings collection. Tails is my second favorite character, and although I see Tails and Amy more as friends I have warmed up to the idea of them being a couple once more (I used to think they'd look cute when I was younger).

Thank you for all the suggestions. Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
